


Нам досталось великое время

by merchant_prince



Series: На распутье [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Bromance, Gen, POV First Person, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merchant_prince/pseuds/merchant_prince
Summary: Конечно, спустя сотню лет в Оксенфурте профессор истории скажет иначе - век кровавой войны, час меча и топора, презрения час. Но мы-то, мы - на фоне всех бед, войн, этих всех потрясений -  мы - два простых человека…
Series: На распутье [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822090





	Нам досталось великое время

На доске у корчмы объявление прибито. Посмотрел. По привычке, ну, знаешь, Геральт, вдруг заказ для тебя, а мне - приключение. Но, нет, там не грифон и не утопец, там какого-то Радко из Кривополья обещают повесить. Да, все как ты говорил - эпоха уходит. Ну вот только, давай без унынья. Знаю я тебя. А я вот, чтобы ты знал, рад, что нам досталось великое время. Да, великое, да, нам с тобою. Конечно, спустя сотню лет в Оксенфурте профессор истории скажет иначе - век кровавой войны, час меча и топора, презрения час. Но мы-то, мы - на фоне всех бед, войн, этих всех потрясений - мы - два простых человека… Вот только не надо, не надо врать, Геральт. Думаешь, скажешь - обрежешь “я не человек”, глазом кошачьим сверкнешь, и я замолчу. И не надейся, меня не обманешь. Ты человек. Да еще какой! Так вот, о чем говорил я, о нашем великом времени, потому что величайшей в нем была наша дружба. Не смейся! А, впрочем, дьявол с тобой, ты же беззлобно. Но ты только подумай, вот если сложилось, что путь не свел бы тебя со мною, что было бы? Кто бы тебе у костра на лютне играл? Кто бы прославил тебя своими балладами? Остановлю тебя, не надо восторгов и благодарностей моему таланту. Мы же друзья. Это богатым господам я пишу баллады за деньги. Тебе - от чистого сердца. Эх, Геральт да сколько же с нами было? А с тобой без меня - и не было бы! Да вот хотя бы - если бы я не позвал тебя со мной выпить в тот день, когда… Скажем, поссорились мы с Веспулей… Вот если бы я не позвал тебя выпить, отдавшись горестным чувствам, и если бы не было у нас ни гроша в кармане. Ну, помнишь? Купца Бибервельта и даже двух? Подумать, смех да и только - допплер обманул ведьмака. А я вот сразу почуял подвох! Да Геральт, это только с тобой я узнал, что хорошие историю могут начаться с того, что нет ни гроша в кармане. Вот, помнишь, как мы порыбачить пошли с голодухи? А вместо улова - джина в бутылке поймали! И отпустили... Какое приключение! Не скажу, что все отчетливо помню, но я благодарен тебе, что не помер. Ты тоже мне спасибо скажи. За что? Да за то, что без меня в этой истории не встретил бы ты свою ненаглядную Йеннифэр. Как хорошо, что она нас не слышит. Не хмурь свои брови, я со всем уважением и даже почтением к твоей чародейке, пусть взаимного чувства мне она не дарует. Но я не расстраиваюсь. Прочие твои друзья ценили меня по достоинству. И Мильва, до грубости честная в своих суждениях, и Регис, нечеловечески человечный и искусно-тактичный, и благородный Кагыр, и едкая Ангулема. Что ты смутился, Геральт? А, вспомнил, как всех нас собирался прогнать? “Вы не нужны мне. И уху вашу есть я не буду”. Право, ты выглядел тогда таким дураком. Ну, не обижайся, никто не безгрешен. Ты не поверишь, но даже я оступался по жизни. Наверно. Так вот, знаешь что, Геральт...

Я очень скучаю по ним. Полмира вместе пройти - это не шутка. А по тебе, старый друг, особенно сердце болит. Я знаю, тебя проводили достойно. А может быть, даже встретили на той стороне, на том берегу, куда вас с Йеннифэр отправила Цири.

Ну вот, чернила размазал, реву словно девка. А, к дьяволу в arse, я честен с собой. Заметки всегда можно исправить. Потом. Успокоюсь и перепишу. Сложу новую песню, про Белого волка и его чародейку. Про Предназначение. Ну и конечно, ты меня знаешь, себя приплету. Геральт, я счастлив, что был твоим другом. Я счастлив за все, за каждое пережитое вместе мгновение. А ты, будь счастлив, и где бы ты ни был, найди там покой. Мой друг… Va faill...


End file.
